


From the Top

by Jougetsu



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: First Kisses, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: They start at the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theblindtorpedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/gifts).



Fluttering closed mouth kisses are where they started, if one disregards the whole saving each other's lives and sharing an eye and living together, and Watanuki considered himself a fairly traditional guy, leaving aside his outstanding proficiency in the housekeeping arts, so they start at the beginning. He figured they could skip the idle hand holding because they've actually clocked up a lot of hand holding time since Doumeki first accompanied him on a job for Yuuko. 

(Somewhere in the back of his mind Watanuki wondered if Yuuko meant to play matchmaker for them or was she just playing to the script no one else could see? )

So after the hours and hours of near death experiences, forced proximity, hand holding, and major bodily sacrifices came the kissing. 

There was nothing as dramatic as a confession because for all Watanuki didn't want to acknowledge that Doumeki had become his best friend and that said best friend had romantic soulmate level pining feelings for him it was no use pretending he hadn't noticed by now. 

Doumeki had just leaned in while they were sitting on the porch and quietly asked, "May I?" 

Three years ago Watanuki would've shouted and jumped away. Now the question didn't chafe or offend, it simply settled around him like a well-worn blanket. He knew the depth of Doumeki's feelings for him even if he wasn't quite as cognizant of his own. The asking seemed long overdue and Watanuki allowed himself to be curious instead of afraid. "Go ahead." 

Doumeki, Shizuka, didn't cup his hand around Watanuki's neck or pull him closer by his collar. Instead he kissed with only their lips touching, brief and soft like he's scared he's hurting Watanuki. 

The world didn't stop spinning, no fireworks went off, but Watanuki's heart skipped a beat. "May I?" 

Doumeki swallowed thickly, wonder in his eyes that he could be asked for a kiss in return. "Please do." 

Watanuki did cup his hand around Doumeki's neck because if he was going to do this he wanted it without hesitation or doubt seeping in. 

Their lips touched for a second kiss. It was warm, messy, and perfect. That's when Watanuki knew he was a goner. 

“May I?” Doumeki asked once more when they parted. 

“Please do.” 

But Doumeki was just as gone on him so that worked out perfectly.


End file.
